


New

by FrenchCaresse



Series: Katze's Verse [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Castrate, First Time, M/M, Master/Pet, Shower Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCaresse/pseuds/FrenchCaresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of Katze's Verse. M/M/m</p><p>After a few more seconds, Iason asked calmly. "Do you want to participate in sexual pleasures with Riki and myself?"</p><p>Deep and rich voice, straight to the point. Katze licked his lips.</p><p>He made his voice quietly dignified, answering with a simple. "Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Katze's verse.
> 
> I have post-edited out most author's notes for easier reading of the finished series.
> 
> Extremely Mature audience only. Contains angst and sexual acts and BDSM play and bondage and sex toys and oh my god, the emotional roller-coaster. I will warn specifically for particularly triggering chapters.
> 
> Take heed, I write for adults. And I appreciate feedback!
> 
> Xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse

Katze's cup of tea had long grown cold by the time footsteps behind him made the floor creak.

Katze _himself_ had long grown cold; his pale skin was shivery cool, making tiny muscles everywhere tense.

"Katze."

Iason's voice was calm, and the dealer could imagine the nod of recognition that went with it even if the Blondie was behind him. He stiffened on his stool, not able to formulate a response. He settled for a curt nod instead, fretfully tugging his hair in place over his scar.

The tall Blondie went around the counter, ignoring Katze as he opened a cupboard. The artificial under-lighting washed him out, gilding Iason in silvery hues rather than his usual golden glow.

He looked more alien.

Still as beautiful.

Katze's heart twisted, but the feeling was faint. Katze felt mostly numb, as if the cold outside his skin had seeped in and made his emotions sluggish.

Iason placed a fine white plate onto the counter with a clink, then a round bowl.

Katze stared in vague disbelief as he then proceded to calmly open the door to the fridge. Iason's long hair swished as he perused the contents, black silk pants low-slung on slim hips. The Blondie's naked torso was tight with muscle, completely hairless. Iason's biceps rippled as he selected several things from the refrigerator before serenely turning around. God.

Unconcerned with his near-nudity, Iason placed an assortment of fruit on the counter. Then he methodically opened drawers one by one until he found the knives.

Katze couldn't seem to react, staring some more as Iason began peeling a green apple.

Sudden realization made Katze's blood lurch with a queasy rush. " Is Riki..."

If Iason was here _in the kitchen_ , of all places, maybe Riki was hurt. Badly. Why else would the Blondie stoop to something so domestic as preparing food? Riki HAD been screaming quite loudly, especially at the end.

"Riki is fine." The Blondie's expression was unreadable. Feathery white lashes hid whatever his eyes might have revealed as he focused on turning his apple under the knife. "He is sleeping."

"Oh." Katze relaxed on his stool. "Good."

Feeling like it was the thing to do, Katze tugged an orange to him. The fruit was heavy and cold in his palm. The sharp aroma was comforting as he dug his thumb in to start peeling it.

The silence stretched, broken only by the sharp clacking of Iason's knife on the counter as he neatly sliced his apple. Cal would surely faint if he spotted his Master like this. He might also faint if he learned someone had used a knife straight onto his precious counters, without a cutting board.

Guilt festered in Katze, until he felt obliged to admit.

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

The Blondie's head tilted as he listened, ever serene.

"You thought I had damaged Riki." It was a statement of fact, no hint of anger at the judgement. Katze cringed, needing to apologize and explain.

"I just.." Katze shrugged bony shoulders. "He was screaming bad, and now you're here and he's not, and you didn't summon Furniture and..." Katze swallowed. "Do you often prepare food now?"

Because he sure as hell hadn't during Katze's time as Furniture.

Iason laughed. "We must talk, you and I. No Furniture. I would have told you to prepare nourishment, but... Humans do not like to be stared at, in my experience."

"God, no." Katze began seperating the orange into quarters. He could imagine it, Iason hulking in the kitchen, just... _watching_ Katze as he prepped a snack. Observing him, cataloguing him in that unsettling Blondie way; it made a nervous ball slime into Katze's stomach just from thinking about it.

"Humans DO NOT appreciate being stared at." He confirmed vehemently.

A sudden bubble of humor rose and Iason's eyes met his. They both grinned wide and some of the tension left the room.

"Riki is okay." Katze repeated the words, convincing himself.

For a few more minutes, Iason and Katze worked silently. Katze began plucking grapes, forming a little pile in the bowl. Iason had moved on to slicing cheese.

They really should talk, Katze thought.

Except he didn't know where to start. His mind was all shifty; dreams and fantasies and reality bled together, their neatly defined boxes blown to shit.

So instead of talking, Katze continued adding cold green orbs to the growing pile.

Iason wasn't talking either, Katze thought mutinously.

Of course, he just stood there and didn't say a word.

It was soon obvious that the Blondie was waiting for Katze to start speaking. The expectation just knotted in his throat, further muddling him. Katze's cheeks burned and he couldn't seem to breathe deeply enough. Fuck.

Iason was carfully arranging cubes of cheese onto his plate, serene and... mysterious. The epitome of Blondie elite, depite the domestic setting.

Katze's fingers started to shake badly, clumsy and thick. He gasped, wondering if he would faint. One green grape rolled out of nerveless fingers and made it's lopsided way over to stop against the side of Iason's plate.

Katze hid behind his bangs; he could _feel_ the intensity of Iason's stare. He felt oddly detached, acutely aware of the fact the he just might be having a panic attack. The knowledge didn't help though.

A large cool hand settled over his smaller one, pressing his palm down hard against the shockingly cold counter. Iason's touch was calming, somehow steadying the nauseating thrum of hyperventilation.

Peaking through his hair, Katze shyly looked into Iason's eyes. Finding only compassionate acceptance, Katze drew strength from the blue gaze. Iason's fingers squeezed briefly and for some reason that helped ground Katze even more.

After a few more seconds, the Blondie asked calmly. "Do you want to participate in sexual pleasures with Riki and myself?"

Deep and rich voice, straight to the point. Katze licked his lips.

He made his voice quietly dignified, answering with a simple. "Yes."

The instant the words were out, he felt a rush of giddy of exhileration.

Followed by a dizzying drop. _What if it was a mistake, what if he got hurt, what if they laughed at his incompetence?_

Iason's lips relaxed, a blond lock of his bangs falling to brush his nose. His hand squeezed one last time.

"I am pleased."

Then Iason was standing up, grabbing the grape and popping it into his mouth. Taking the plate loaded with fruit, he moved towards the door.

"Coming? " he asked.

Katze revived, cradling the bowl to his chest and following his Master.

It was okay.

He was okay. The sickening jiggly uncertain feeling was gone, replaced by determination. Things were ...

Settled.

Katze was going to have sex.

With Iason and Riki.

He was okay with that.

And Iason was pleased.

Well, damn.


	2. Waking Riki

 

Katze followed Iason, finally calm. About time, he told himself. Flirting with a melt-down was exhausting as fuck.

He nearly ran into Iason's broad back when the Blondie abruptly halted just inside the door to his bedroom.

What the heck?

Squeezing around his stalled form, Katze carefully deposited the bowl of fruit onto the dresser, then took Iason's plate too when he just stood there.

Iason was watching the bed.

As Katze stretched to peer around him, he was suddenly yanked forward.

With a fucking Elite/ninja move of controlled violence, Iason somehow manhandled Katze until he was cradled in front of him. It was only shock that kept Katze from crying out at the suddeness, jaw locked and heart hammering.

Fucking Blondie show off.

It didn't seem like this was Iason starting the whole sex thing though. Once he had Katze positioned where he wanted, Iason just froze again.

Contemplating the bed with stalker-ish intensity.

Katze didn't really care about the bed right now, too busy drinking in the sensation of being -almost- in Iason's arms.

They weren't touching, except for Iason's bare hands on Katze's arms. They were close enough that Katze could feel Iason's body-heat though.

 _Hmmmmm. Warm._ Was Katze's first thought.

And Iason's hair smelled really good.

Katze's stiff muscles loosened; this was okay. He was okay with being held by Iason, even if it was kinda creepy to just stand there and watch Riki sleep.

"Look." Iason's breath tickled the side of Katze's neck when he whispered.

Katze shivered, pretended he hadn't, and did as he was told, blushing.

Look.

Katze looked.

He looked at Riki, sprawled face down on the bed. The Pet looked... Not exactly peaceful. More like... blissed out. Totally sinfully thoroughly fucked into exhaustion.

Tan limbs spread every which way, sinking into the cushiony sheets. His lean back rose and fell gently, drawing Katze's eye down to hard buttocks. One leg was bent, making a sharp indent in the tight muscle.

Katze couldn't see much of Riki's face, buried in the pillows. He barely glimpsed flushed tear-stained cheeks through a shock of tangled black hair.

 _Hot_ , oh my fuck. No wonder Iason was mesmerized by the sight. _He had done this._ Done this to Riki. Fuck.

Iason's hands tightened on Katze's biceps.

"Wake him without words..." Katze shuddered at the sultry whisper.

He moved forward, feeling disconnected.

This wasn't real.

Blinking hard, he let his eyes adjust some more to the dim light.

Standing at the foot of the bed, he hesitated. A glance back showed Iason, backlit in contre-jour by the open door to the bedroom. A dark shape, surrounded by a halo of fine hair.

Not real.

Katze's hesitant hand reached forward without thought. Riki's calf.

Katze trailed his fingers up over the swell slowly.

Real.

It had to be.

If this was a dream, Katze would never have thought to imagine the crinkly feel of springy fuzz beneath his palm. And the corded tendons behind Riki's knee were too real, tender skin in the dip between. Real.

Riki shifted a bit, snuffling into the pillow.

Katze froze, biting his lip against the hysterical urge to laugh. Riki _snuffled_ into the pillow! Self-proclaimed tough little slum rat... he would be barking _mad_ if Katze admitted how cute he was.

Shit! This was really fucking real. And that sentense was just a horrible grammatical mess. Really real. Come on. Katze was sure he could do better, usually. But right now, with his heartbeat pounding in his temples from nerves, Katze was kinda going batshit in his head. Just a bit.

Katze waited, long breathless seconds, until he was sure that Riki was still asleep. He had never been given free reign of someone's offered body like this, he was going to make the most of it! Iason had asked him to wake his Pet. He hadn't really said how, and at the moment he didn't seem like he wanted to intervene. So Katze was going to take his time.

Not feeling quite brave enough to follow the leg all the way up to the dark cleft of Riki's ass, Katze slipped over to his back.

Riki was definately real, so warm and soft. Yet tight too, Katze could feel the curled power in him.

He watched his slim fingers dragging up Riki's back, then circling down again. Riki didn't move at all. Which was kinda disappointing. He didn't snuffle either.

Which was definately disappointing.

By the third pass, Katze grew bolder. Riki slept on, breathing smooth and regular. Katze shifted forward, until his knees bumped the side of the bed. Leaning over, he dared place his trembling hand flat on Riki's skin, petting him in tentative circles. The hard little bumps in Riki's spine knocked into Katze's palm, then he was caught by the sharp wing of his shoulder blade.

So many textures and sensations, Katze couldn't get enough!

Fascinated by skin and flesh and muscle, by how real it felt, _by Riki,_ Katze pressed closer.

Riki's neck called, as did his armpit and the point of his elbow. More, more, Katze wanted more.

Fuck, Katze could _smell_ the sex on Riki!

Sweat and musk and a hint of Iason and warm bed, it was... Inviting.

He hadn't realized just how close he was to Riki, too focused on inhaling as much of the delicious scent as he could. More, more, Katze couldn't get enough.

Until Riki's head turned, right fucking there; like, inches away. Katze had been about to _lick his ear_ for fuck's sake! Except suddenly he was staring straight into sparkling brown eyes. Fuck fuck fuck!

Blood rushed to Katze's head, and he made as if to move back. Riki's gaze held him in place.

He didn't look mad, blinking sleepy and content.

"Hey." Riki's voice was scratchy rough and fuck, it did things to Katze's insides.

Suddenly the boiling need was back, igniting in Katze's belly yet again. He gasped at it, fingers twitching with the urge to get a hand on his mother-fucking dick and finally, _finally_ , have the hard-on he had hypothetically felt all fucking night.

"Kiss me." Riki commanded.

And Katze did.

He couldn't think, couldn't question the impulse or it's consequences. Riki was right there, all boy heat and sin, inches away and it was easy, _too easy_ to press forward that tiny bit more.

The kiss started out rather uncoordinated. Katze had been aiming for a chaste peck on the cheek except Riki moved and it was the sides of their lips that pressed together. Brushed lightly at first, just the corners; Riki's curling into a smile at the shocked little sound Katze made. It was awesome, in a ticklish coy sort of way. A kiss, but not.

Then Riki's head twisted more, straining his neck. The kiss became something more then, all slick and wet and open mouth and fuck. Tongue. Tongue; Katze was burning again, burning fucking burning.

He had not been sated like Riki and Iason. His toes curled and his chest fizzled with pure fucking NEED.

Riki gave easily, letting Katze plunder his mouth with clumsy strokes of his tongue, wet and desperate and good; even if the angle was wrong and the red-head was clearly inexperienced.

It was hot, so hot, that Katze just went with instinct. None of the fucking contrived moves Iason pulled, clinically riling Riki up.

No.

Katze's kiss had too much teeth and arguably too much spit but fuck it was turning Riki on.

Katze's kiss was _honest_. Once he'd started, something in Katze seemed to decide that he had the all clear. And yeah, he did. Riki wasn't complaining about the assault for sure, and he could just make out Iason standing at the foot of the bed. Watching intently. Fuck.

With something like a croak, the dam holding Katze back gave. His hands clutched at Riki while his mouth continued to move. He gripped firmly, kneading Riki, caressing him fucking everywhere. It was winding Riki up, tension ratcheting exponentially.

Katze was trying to get Riki, all of Riki, all at once. Greedy, frantic almost, like he was afraid or like he couldn't get enough or..

Or like this was almost too much because Katze had never...

Fuck.

And _that_ thought, right there, that really was too much. This was Katze's first time... Riki groaned helplessly, deep in his throat, then he forced himself to stop thinking about it.

God.

Riki's dick was hard, squashed under his belly and he rolled onto his side. Katze bent, a knee moving onto the matress.

Iason watched the way the matress dipped, rocking Riki forward. Iason knew he was forgotten for now, and he did not mind in the least. His time would come later. Iason knew how to be patient.

He was tenting his sleep pants, the tension of fabric against his dick head not enough and yet teeth-grindingly too much. Iason watched the pair of humans on his bed with rapt fascination. He had never considered himself voyeur, but tonight... Hell yeah.

This was real.

Iason had never particularly liked Pet shows, except for a vague aesthetic pleasure at beautiful forms moving together. Here though, in his dark bedroom, Iason understood why. He ached at the beauty of Katze and Riki together.

This.

This was true voyeurism. There were no artistic responses or practiced moves here.

He was watching something that belonged only to the two of them, intimate and glorious.

Human. Real.

It was delightfully wrong to watch. He owned both of them, so he supposed he was in his right. But it still felt _wrong_ , a shiver in his gut and excitement heady with the thrill of broken rules.

Katze's white hands roamed everywhere, now moving over Riki's hip. Riki was drowning in Katze. Fingers swept impatiently up Riki's ribs, fuck that tickled, and then the pad of a thumb was brushing his nipple, gah, sending an electric current right to his cock. Katze hadn't stopped kissing him and someone was moaning and it was all extremely overwhelming.

Riki's hand found the back of Katze's thigh almost by accident. But once he made contact with that soft soft skin, he couldn't help dragging his fingers up. Fuck, his hand curved around the back of Katze's thigh so easy and it made Katze shudder, like full-on body shudder. _So hot_.

Riki tried to angle his hand better, wanting under that dark strip of skirt.

But the angle was all wrong, or his elbow was bending the wrong way or whatever and Riki was only able to just barely rub his thumb over the crotch of Katze's Pet panties.

Katze's mouth pulled away from Riki's with a choked gasp. And fuck, the way he looked right then...

Hair falling into his face, eyes blown like hell and his lips were spit-slicked and slack.

Riki clutched at the thigh in his hand hard, too hard, trying to ground himself in the surge of lust.

Katze whined, pressing his hand recklessly between his own legs, rucking up the skirt as best he could and _fuck_ that was hot. He was trying to grope himself, carelessly slutty in the way Pets spent years training to be.

The motherfucking leather skirt was clearly hampering Katze from spreading his legs though, and with a frustrated noise he suddenly dropped to his knees. Riki yelped at the feel of hot hot lips on his belly and his cock kicked, fuck yes, and,

No. No.

Not yet, he couldn't.

Riki frantically grabbed a handful of Katze's hair.

"Wait, wait!" Too fucking hoarse but Riki couldn't help it. He could feel Katze's breath on his shaft for God's sake!

Katze fucking growled at him, and Riki's hips liked that, rolling despite himself.

"Sssshhh... sssshh." Riki tried to soothe but his voice had gone all choppy.

Katze ignored him, tried to move to get his mouth on Riki's dick. He fought Riki's hold on his hair, neck straining and lips parted. Riki moaned, feeling guilty at the strands pulling tight between his white-knuckled grip. It hurt him, it had to hurt him, but Katze just grunted and he wouldn't stop trying to reach Riki's waving erection, a frantic light in his eyes.

"Ssshhh." Riki shushed him again, all shaky and wondering how to get through to him. Because he was seconds away from saying fuck it and letting Katze give him what they both wanted.

He dragged his thumb soothingly down Katze's cheek, not even knowing in the dim light if it was the scarred one and Katze was too far gone to fight him even if it was. The pull of hair between his fingers lessened and Katze finally hung heavy, eyes closed.

Riki traced his finger lightly over Katze's beautiful cheekbones, over his eyebrows, trying to ease the pained expression there. When he got near the corner of Katze's mouth again, Katze sucked Riki's finger, nipping at his knuckle with straight white teeth and God, Riki's dick was killing him.

When their panting was somewhat smoother, Riki kissed Katze. A firm smack on the lips.

"I'm not stopping you, okay?" He told Katze gently.

" I want this.." You need this, he didn't add.

"You'll get it, ok? I'm going to make you feel so good... I promise." Riki's voice held the smug confidence of a Pet then, Katze knew. Riki didn't even realize it, Katze was sure, throwing out filthy promises like that.

Riki laughed a little. "I just really really really need a shower."

Letting go of Katze's hair, he dug into his ass crack; fingers came out vaguely glinting and sticky and just... Yuck. He winced, wiping his hand on Iason's fucking expensive silk sheet.

"Ok? Shower?" Katze nodded, momentarily calmer.

Riki rolled to his feet, grabbing Katze's hand to drag him to the en-suite. Iason was already there, turning knobs in the fucking huge tiled enclosure that was his shower.

And spectacularly hard, oh God.

Katze balked, suddenly shy and feeling afraid. He gained a minute undressing with twitchy moves.

Iason's cock was monstruous. Twice the size of Riki's, it bobbed stiffly. And Katze had been perfectly fine with Riki's size in the first place. If Iason tried to stick that thing in him, Katze would die. Undoubtedly died dead. No wonder Riki screamed, fuck, that wasn't natural.

Terrified, Katze stood there, blocking the entrance to the shower, until Riki pushed at him from behind. He skidded forward, nearly falling onto Iason and then he had to mock-tackle Riki until he spluttered under the direct stream of water in his face.

Iason just smiled at them fighting like wet ten-year-olds, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had a horse dick bobbing at his crotch.

Casting it a worried look, Katze elbowed Riki out from under the spray and closed his eyes gratefully. He wasn't really expecting Riki's lips on his almost immediately but yeah, it felt good to kiss him with the warm water cascading down.

It degenerated quite rapidly into groping and wet caresses, the fire from earlier barely banked by the change of location. And then Riki's hand was on his dick and fuck. Yes.

Fucking finally.

Katze bloomed into erection instantly; he could almost _hear_ the blood swishing as it rushed to fill his dick.

He chanced a look down, expecting to feel ashamed but it didn't look weird.

It looked like a hand on a dick.

So what if Katze's was smaller than Riki's? It was hard, so so fucking rock solid now that Riki was stroking it in a steady up-down rythm.

Red, with a slight curve and Riki certainly wasn't complaining. He was focused on Katze's cock like it was the most miraculous thing ever. Hungrily.

And Katze felt such a rush of emotion at the... normalness... that he found himself choking up. He really shouldn't start crying during a handjob, that would be fucking awkward. Instead, Katze grabbed Riki's head with both hands and kissed him fiercely, and so what if his lips trembled? He had never allowed himself to imagine he might one day have any of this.

Riki's other hand joined the first, exploring under and behind, where Katze was all smooth skin instead of saggy balls. And Katze couldn't really get mad, because yeah, Riki had a right to be curious. And anyway, it felt too good for him to do anything except moan louder.

Riki's boner brushed against Katze's thigh and suddenly he realized he should really do something to, like, reciprocate.

It was even better after that.

Mouths glued together, eyes screwed shut; Katze worked his fist enthusiastically over Riki while he stroked him. There was open-mouthed panting and sometimes one or the other forgot to kiss back and once they somehow shifted so water sprayed fucking everywhere but it was all good. So good, Iason leaning a shoulder against the tiled wall and stroking his own cock like he really couldn't help it.

Katze was a squirmy fucker, Riki discovered, restless rolls of his hips and shoulders twitching. Fuck it was hot, so hot. Riki had to be very careful not to think too much about Katze being a virgin or the feel of Iason's eyes on him because he wanted to spend already.

Fucking hell.

Speeding his hand on Katze only resulted in a loud moan and him doing the same on Riki's happy dick. Bloody fucking hell. And now he was swearing in British, fuck.

Riki tried to move away a bit, but the taller man just followed him, cornering him against the tile.

And fuck, Katze was completely lost in the sensations. Riki could see red blotches creeping down his pale chest and up his neck and there was a rasping catch in his breath. But Katze hadn't cum yet and Riki couldn't tell if it was taking long because he was a castrate or because he had more self-control than Riki.

Trying to move away again only resulted in more moaning and a hand twisting over his cock head. Panicking, Riki felt his stomach starting to clench with orgasm. Fuck fuck. No.

Pulling back from the blistering kiss, he muttered urgently. "Katze. Katze."

The heavy-lidded gaze Katze shot him was really not helping Riki's control.

He slowed his strokes down though, thank fuck, and Riki shot Iason a worried look. His Master looked amused. Well fuck him.

"Katze," Riki took a deep breath of humid air." You have to give me a break man, I can't... I want... "

Katze growled at that and his other hand gripped Riki's wrist in case he meant to pull away from Katze's dick. "No, not me, you... just... " Riki knocked Katze's hand off his own throbbing length.

"Just me. You have to let go of me for a sec, okay?"

Katze gave a moan that might have been a yes, then his eyes were closing and he was all up in Riki's space. The darker mongrel stroked him fast and purposefully, putting his Pet experience to completely blow his mind. Cum, Katze, cum, Riki encouraged him mentally.

He used the wet of the shower to his advantage, fumbling one handed for a bottle of something. Shampoo from the smell of it and the sudden slippery slick made Katze stumble as his knees tried to give out.

Riki held him up but that meant he had a hand on his dick and a hand under his ass and there really was nothing he could do when, minutes later, Katze was breathing down his neck and stroking Riki's aching cock again.

Clenching his teeth, Riki fought not to push in to Katze's fist but it was fucking hard, with his arms full of horny dealer bleeding need from every pore. Riki vaguely thought he should get on his knees and blow him but he couldn't seem to gather the coordination to put such a plan into action.

Katze was close, close, sooo close and if Riki was honest he wanted to cum just as bad.

Finally breaking, Riki begged. "Please." Soft, breathy. Then louder, when there was no response, so that Katze opened blurry eyes and wondered.

Until he realized Riki was asking Iason, agonized fervor on his face at odds with his gentle tone. Riki was begging Iason for permission to fucking cum.

Fuck. Iason.

Katze had forgotten about him.

Riki hadn't. Riki clearly remembered the primary rule that had been driven into him repeatedly during training. A Pet's orgasm belonged to his Master.

"Please." And Katze forgot to breathe in anticipation of the relief.

Iason's voice was cold when he answered. "No."

Riki whimpered and bit his lip, like he'd already known the answer and then Katze's body was short-circuiting and time and sound distorted. Something hot splattered against his ass...

Fuck, _that was Iason's cum._

Katze couldn't have said what kind of noises he made or what kind of flailing he did as he shook through the first orgasm of his life. He had never imagined that pleasure could string so tight it was almost painful. And then the relief that shook him when it all scattered from _tighthotfocused_ to _expandingrushingtide_...

Katze thought maybe he passed out for a bit, except he was still standing in the shower when he came to. He was bracketed between Iason at his back and Riki's unconscious grinding at his front.

Iason pullled back, and Katze thought he maybe kissed his shoulder too, but it was hard to tell with the water running down as well.

Riki remained propped against the wall. Red-faced, he pleaded incoherently, _please please please,_ and _so hot_ and _oh God_. His cock was swollen and angry and pulsing in front of him; fuck, Katze could SEE it pulse.

He was pretty sure those were tears on his face too, but he hadn't cum, which Katze couldn't understand. It wasn't the ring either, the ring was nowhere to be seen, probably taken off earlier.

Riki was near delirious with need, obviously, shaking with too much tension and yet he hadn't cum. Katze couldn't wrap his mind around that. Riki could have blown, when Iason and Katze did. Katze was sure of it. In fact, he looked like he was still holding it back, every passing second a cruel test to his desperate clench.

Iason shoved Katze aside, not really roughly, but not gently either. More business -like.

He dropped to his knees with a sound of flesh on tile and Riki's eyes opened. Riki grabbed Katze's hand, then together he twisted their fingers into Iason's Blondie hair. Katze hardly breathed; he would never have dared. The thick hair was wet and darker looking for it. Heavy. Hanging down to Iason's ass with the water coiling it into thick ropes, it clung to the flawless skin underneath.

Katze and Riki held onto Iason's skull in wonder when he growled one word.

"Mine." Then he swallowed Riki's dick whole.

"Yeeeeessssss!" Riki's shout might have been agreement with Iason's claim of ownership or it might have just been about his orgasm. Katze couldn't tell.

It echoed in the muggy air and Katze watched as Riki came in his Master's mouth.

He stared and stared in shock.

He was still in shock when Iason rose towering over him and shared a dominant kiss flavored with Riki's spunk with him.

Katze felt dazed and yet hyper-aware, as they showered properly and trailed into the bedroom to the forgotten snack.

Katze caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror before he flipped the light off.

Red cheeks, disheveled hair. Same scar. Mouth maybe a bit swollen.

Same Katze as always.

Yet...

Somehow...

A new Katze.

 


End file.
